minecraft_modsfandomcom-20200222-history
Not Enough Items
Not Enough Items (or NEI for short) is a core utility mod and a successor to both Too Many Items and Recipe Book. It appears in-game whenever the Players Inventory or other GUI that contains an inventory is opened, and allows a Player to view crafting recipes and usages of the majority of the items in the FTB Modpacks. The GUI of the mod can be quickly enabled and disabled with the "O" key by default. Features At any time, closing the NEI's pop-up box can be done with ESC key or Inventory Key (Default, E'). Recipe view Recipe view shows all the ways to craft that item, be it with a Crafting Bench, Furnace, Brewing Stand or other custom crafting Inventory. When a recipe can be made using multiple types of the same item, the ingredients will cycle through the available subtypes. For example, wool will change its color and ores will show other variations of the same ore by using Forge's Ore Dictionary (this cycling can be stopped while holding ''Shift). Pressing the Recipe key (default '''R) when hovering over any item will bring up recipes that include that item. Scrolling or using the bottom arrows of the pop-up box will cycle through available recipes of that method. To change between different methods of obtaining that item (e.g. Shapeless, Shaped Crafting, Smelting, Rolling Machine, Blast Furnace), click the top arrows of the pop-up box. The Player can go back to the last recipe using the Back key (default Backspace). Usage View Similarly, if a Player presses the Usage key (default U''' or ''Shift+R') while hovering over an item (or Right-clicking on the item if not in the Cheat mode), NEI will show the item's usage (what crafting recipes it is used in). This function works in generally the same way as the recipe view. Item Search Box The Item Search Box is the black bordered rectangle at the bottom of the inventory screen. Only items that contain the text in the Item Search field will be shown in the Item Pane (the grid on the right side of the NEI screen). The search box must be first clicked on to start typing. Right-clicking on the search box will clear it ready for typing. Input is not case sensitive. Any search terms will be saved and loaded when the Player restarts Minecraft. If the search box is double-clicked, it will turn yellow and highlight items on the screen that fit the search typed inside the box. To turn this off and return to non-highlighting mode, simply double-click the search box again. By adding a @ before the search string, it is possible to search for items by subset (see below). For example, @armor will display all armor-like items, @combat will show everything from the "Combat" creative tab, and @forestry will show all items from , its creative tabs, and Plugins for Forestry. When not using the @ subset search, regular expressions can be used in the search field. By adding a # before the search string, it is possible to search for items by ore dictionary name. For example, #logWood will display all log type items. Item Subsets The Item Subsets radio button on the top of the NEI screen is a drop down menu containing many different grouped sets of items. Clicking on a set will show all the items it contains and Right-clicking will hide them all. Double-clicking on a set will show only the items of that set. Shift-clicking on a set will type @setname into the search bar which will make the Item Pane show only items in that set. Enchantment Selector Pressing the Enchantment key (default X') will bring up the enchantment selector GUI. It allows the Player to put an item in the slot and select the enchantments Unfortunately due to space limitations some names have had to be shortened, Projectile to Proj, Protection to Protect, Bane of Arthropods to Arthropods. Enchantment names will only be shortened if there is not enough space. and level that could be applied from an enchantment table. The enchant level can go up to a maximum of 10. Clicking on an enchantment toggles it on and off. The normal multiple enchantment conflict rule apply so you can't have fortune and silk touch on the same item. Cheat and Creative Modes By selecting the Creative mode in the NEI settings, the Player's gamemode is changed to creative and gains control over more in-game functions and complete damage immunity. With the Cheat mode, the Player gains unlimited resources by clicking on the items in Item Pane On SMP servers this will be valid only for an OP Player and not the entire server.. Added functions are described below. Trash When Trash mode (trash can icon) is enabled, ''clicking an item will delete it. Shift-clicking on an item will delete all the items of that type from the inventory including an open GUI inventory, such as a chest. ''Shift-clicking on the trash button will delete all items in the Player's inventory. (Be careful!) Rain Toggles rain on or off (water drop icon). Right-clicking permanently disables the rain. Creative Clicking on the C button will toggle through creative mode, creative+, adventure and survival. Magnet When magnet mode (red and blue magnet icon) is enabled any items dropped within the Players view range will fly towards the Player. In SMP, the server must have the mod installed to do this. Utility Buttons The 4 buttons with the sun and the moon icons are time set buttons. Used to set the time to Dawn, Noon, Dusk and Midnight when clicked. These will only advance time forward to not break machines relying on world time. So if a Player clicks the day button multiple times it will keep advancing days. Right-clicking on a given time set button skips over that period of time. The heart icon button will heal the Player, fill the hunger bar and extinguish fire. Save States There are 7 save states capable of saving the entire player's inventory and armor. Click on an empty slot to save the current inventory state. Click on a saved slot to use reset the inventory to the saved state. Right-clicking on a state will let the Player rename it. The ×''' button next to a loaded state will clear it. Save states are a global feature that can be transferred between worlds and even servers (although many servers consider this cheating and have it disabled). Lesser Known Features * Click a question mark to show an overlay of the recipe on the open GUI. * Shift-click the question mark in a Crafting GUI, and NEI will auto-fill the GUI with the recipe using whatever items are in the inventory. * Using '''F7 (default) while in game will show yellow and red lines on the ground in areas where the light level is low enough that mobs can spawn at day or at any time (Yellow lines: Mobs can spawn at night, Red lines: Mobs can always spawn). * The Mod subset includes subsets of all items sorted by ID. * The Creative tabs subset has each creative mode tab in its own subset Functionally similar to the Mod subset, but has subsets of vanilla items, extra subsets for some mods, and lacks some mod subsets.. * In the NEI options menu, enable highlight tips to see the name of whatever block is in the crosshair (similar to Waila). * Right-click the output of a crafting grid to pick up as many of the result as available up to a stack. * Hold Q''' and click on an item in an inventory to drop a single item on the floor. * Scroll up or down while hovering over an item in the inventory to effectively move one item per scroll notch to the hotbar or vice versa. * Hold Shift when placing an item into an inventory to move all items of the same type to that inventory. * Under NEI options > NEIPlugins options > Tooltip options, enable or disable the fuel tooltips. * Press Page up or down (bind-able) or use the scroll wheel to change page in the item panel, instead of clicking the Next and Previous buttons (this only works if the cursor is over the item panel). * In any sort of crafting GUI (including machines), Click the arrow (progress bar) from the input to the output to view all the recipes used by that GUI. * Press '''P when in the inventory to bring up a custom potion interface. Known Bugs * Item Deletion: Opening the NEI options from a Crafting Table, then going to the Shortcuts help screen (?''' button), then pressing escape, will clear out of NEI and not return you to the Crafting Table screen, and all of the items that had been placed on the Crafting Table will be destroyed. * '''Crash: When in creative mode, have the inventory open and press P''', the game will crash. This also happens even in normal game mode if the special Inventory Tab is open. * '''Empty pages and 0/0 overlays: The overlay simply disappears without showing any items or buttons. Known fixes: simply Click on the Next button. Clicking with mouse cursor in the right hand of overlay, where item usually are shown, possibly fixes the issue temporarily. Another fix is to disable NEI, reload the world and enable it again. This could also be the result of a microblock placed in the world or stored in a chest. This is especially the case if there is no recipe to create it in the mod pack but is still spawnable using NEI. The fix is as simple as destroying the block(s) using the NEI delete function or lava. An easy way to troubleshoot for this is to run 20 or so blocks away from ANYTHING you have built. If the menu returns to normal then it is a good indicator that this is the problem. Use the menu malfunction as a way to help you zero in on the area or areas the problem(s) are and remove the conflicting blocks/ microblocks. Note Video Category:Mods